The death of a soul
by Pikitte
Summary: On dit que l'âme ayant de l'énergie spirituel, avait autrefois une vie misérable ou qui a mal tourner. 3 histoire de 3 shinigamis qu'on connait bien. Ou pas.
1. Prologue

**On dit que l'âme ayant de l'énergie spirituel, avait autrefois une vie misérable ou qui a mal tourner. Lorsqu'il meurt, l'âme ne se souvient que de 3 choses de sa vie passée sur terre:**

**-Son prénom (ou nom)**

**-Son âge**

**-Et la dernière chose qu'il a retenue avant de mourir.**

**Vous ne comprenez pas ? Laissez-moi-vous donnez des exemples des vies qu'on put passer des shinigamis qu'aujourd'hui nous connaissons bien. Ou pas…**


	2. Voyager , une erreur

Je m'appelle - et j'ai 10 ans. Mon père est un riche entrepreneure et ma mère aussi. Nous sommes une famille très noble et nous vivons aisément. Malheureusement, lorsque je rentre de l'école je suis seul. Je suis fils unique et des serviteurs s'occupent de moi. A la place de mes parents j'ai envie de dire. Ici les nobles ne sont pas très bien reçus. Je me fais traiter et humilier à l'école par d'autre jaloux de ma fortune. Moi-même je ne m'en vente pas beaucoup. Après ces évènements. Mère a refusés de me laisser retourner à l'école. Ce qui a provoqué la colère de Père. Qui jusqu'à maintenant en a marre de payer les professeures particuliers alors que cela ne vaut rien a ce qu'il achète d'encore plus chère. Comme je l'ai dit je ne vois jamais Père et Mère. Toujours entrain de travailler. Et lorsque je peux enfin les voir il se dispute. Et cela me rend triste. Mon plus grand rêve est de voyager. Découvrir des choses nouvelles au-delà de mes 10 ans! Mais hélas je ne peux pas…

Aujourd'hui, j'eus envie de faire un tour en ville juste une petite promenade. J'ai demandé au chauffeur de m'emmener juste voir à quoi ressembler le centre. Oui car je n'y suis jamais y aller. Arriver là-bas. Je lui est demandé de revenir me chercher à 16:00.

Plus je marchais et plus les gens me dévisageait. Il y a beaucoup de pauvre ici. Et la façon d'ont je marche et les habits que je portais ne leurs plaisait pas. Surtout si j'avais de longs cheveux noirs. Ce qui me rendait beaucoup trop noble. De toute façon je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent tous.

-Hey les gars voilà le gosse de riche qui s'ramène en ville ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Lorsque je me suis retourné. C'étaient bien eux. Mes anciens camarades de classe. Ce qui avaient toujours les bonnets d'âne. A chaque sortit de l'école il m'insultait et me tirait les cheveux. C'est surtout à cause d'eux que je ne suis plus retourné à l'école.

-Il est seul et p'têtre qu'il a du fric' attrapons le ! S'écria une autre voix.

Après avoir entendue sa je me suis mit à courir autant que j'ai put. Mais ils me rattrapèrent vite. C'est la que j'ai prit tout se que je pouvais qui pourrait me défendre. Avec un long bout de bois je me suis mit à en frapper un et un autre. A ma grande surprise je savais bien me servir de sa comme une épée. Mais un autre me frappa la tête de derrière. C'est là que je me suis évanoui.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais attaché. Et les gars me regardaient en rigolant. Et il avait aussi prit ma montre.

-T'es vraiment pas si tuner que sa a se que je vois.

Il me jeta ma montre sur ma figure. Je crois que j'ai un bleu…

-Mais chef on ne peut pas le laisser partir comme sa !

-Imbécile! Ne t'inquiète pas je sais qu'est ce que j'ai à faire.

Il sortit de sa poche un liquide rouge. Je crois qu'il y avait écrit 'Peinture tatouage'.

-Wouah ! S'exclama quelqu'un, c'est pas la peinture de tatouage des grands sa?!

-Je l'ai prit dans la chambre de mon grand frère.

Tout le monde était surpris par la trouvaille.

-Et maintenant. Toi tu va bien en profiter!

Il parla un peut avec ses "potes". Puis un garçon s'approcha de moi et me tira tout mes cheveux. Sa faisait très mal… Le chef prit la peinture et m'en mit partout sur mes cheveux. La couleur changea je le voyait dans un reflet de miroir cassés. Il était devenu tout rouge. Rouge sang.

-Mes lui sur les sourcils on y verrat que du feu ! Rigola un autre.

J'avais peur très peur. Je ne savais si j'allais vraiment sortir de la et si je sortais la réaction de mes parents. Cette peinture de s'enlèvent pas.

-Et ! Bande de sale môme !

Une jeune fille qui avait vers 16-17ans aux cheveux noire et aux habits déchirer vint et fit peur au autre enfant, ils partirent. La fille me détacha et je pus enfin bouger les mains.

-Ces bandes de morveux ne sont pas y aller de main morte. Je suis désolé… Je m'appelle - Enchanter.

Je lui serra la main et elle partit. Derrière son dos il y avait un bébé, avec une petite mèche noire. La fille aussi avait un une mèche noir sur son front. Sa devait être sa sœur.

En rentrant a la maison. Père furieux m'ordonna d'aller dans ma chambre. Mère dit un truc que je n'avais pas entendue se qui créa une autre dispute avec Père.

Dans ma chambre, allongés sur mon lit, j'en avais marre de tout sa. Je voulais vraiment partir d'ici. Voyager.

C'est la que j'ai enfin comprit que c'est a seul issue que j'ai. Oui. Partir. Je pris une valise et prit tout se que j'avais besoin. Enfaite tout se dont j'avais besoin c'était des habits et un peu d'argent. Je vide mon armoire et je pris un peu d'argent. Mais je voulais surtout prendre quelque chose de très important pour moi. Ma collection. Ma collection de lunette, de lunette pour le soleil. J'ai voulue faire plus court. Donc je les est appelé 'lunette de soleil'. Grace a sa je peux regarder le soleil. Enfin l'apercevoir. Je les mets aussi surtout parce que sa me donner de la classe. Mais je sais que Père ne voudra jamais que je les portes. C'est pour cela que je les laisse dans une boite en attendant le jour ou je pourrais les mettre. Après avoir fermé ma valise. Je descendis de ma fenêtre grâce à ma couverture que j'ai attachés. Heureusement. Mon chauffeur était toujours dans la calèche. Je lui est demandé de me laisser partir d'ici.

-Mais Monsieur, vos parents et aussi les chevaux ne…

Après lui avoir donné une poigner d'argent il accepta a contre cœur.

Je pouvais enfin partir. Partir de cette ville pourrîtes. Enfin. Mais c'était bien trop vite dit.

Les chevaux ont commencés à devenir fous. Il faisait trop noir dehors. Le chauffeur fut éjecté de son siège. J'étais effrayer sa allait trop vite.

Je n'ai pas réfléchit a 2 fois. Je pris les commandes et j'essayai de tirer les chevaux pour qu'il freine mais c'était impossible. Le cauchemar se poursuivis quand je vis au loin une fille habillés en blanc. C'était la jeune fille et son bébé qui m'avait sauvé tout à l'heure. Je criais le plus que possible pour quelle se pousse. Mais elle n'entendait rien. Je crois même que la fille pleurait.

C'était trop tard. Les chevaux les avaient percuté de plein fouet. Une larme venait enfin de se libérer. Je venais de percuter la fille qui m'avait sauvé et le bébé avec. J'étais frustré. Je ne voulais même plus arrêter cette calèche. Je me remis derrière et m'accrocha a une des parois de la porte en priant pour quelle s'arrête. Nous étions sortis de la ville et nous nous dirigerions vers une forêt. Les chevaux percuta enfin un arbre se qui fit retourner la calèche et les chevaux avec. Je cassa la vitre avec une des pierres qui était entré dans la calèche et me libéra enfin. Je m'étais écroulé par terre. Enfin du sol! Les chevaux devant moi étaient en train de mourir. Oui car ils ne peuvent survivre si ils sont retourné. Autour de moi il n'y avait que des arbres. J'étais bien trop loin de la ville et même au milieu de la forêt. Mais il me restait cette flamme en moi qui me disait de ne pas perdre espoir. Je me relevai et me dirigea vers ces arbres, sombres et humides.

Des jours on passés sans eau et sans nourriture. Toujours dans cette forêt. Je m'écroula une nouvelle fois mais au pied d'un arbre. J'ai repensé a deux fois a se que j'ai dit. Pourquoi je vis? Quelle est ma raison? J'ai tué des gens, j'ai été égoïste et j'ai détruit mon rêve. Cette forêt est bien trop grande. Un gosse comme moi ne pourrait partir d'ici seul. Maintenant je m'en souviens. Cette forêt c'est la foret du zoo. Le Zoo qui a été crée pour y laisser vivre les animaux qu'ils achetaient. J'ai vue sa a l'école. J'avais bien trop chaud donc j'ai attachés mes cheveux. Je crois que j'ai l'air d'un ananas…

Peut être que quelqu'un va s'apercevoir de ma disparition. Non je ne crois pas…

Un serpent sortis de l'arbre et vint vers moi. Il a de la chance lui. Il peut aller ou il veut sans que personne ne lui interdises. J'ai voulut le faire partir mais il m'a mordu. Merde sa fait mal… Oui j'ai dit 'Merde'. Des singes me regardaient sur les arbres. Des singes du zoo surement. Est-ce qu'ils attendent que je meure pour me manger. Mais non sa c'est les vautours. Il y avait un babouin au milieu d'eux. Le chef. Le sage. Ho… Est-ce que on devient fous avant de mourir? Le babouin s'approcha de moi. Je crois qu'il avait pitié.

J'ai envie de dormir. Mais je sais que après sa signifie que je vais mourir. Oui je vais dormir. Tout ira bien…

Lorsque je me réveilla. Je voyais mon corps. Un corps. Vide d'épuisement. Un babouin d'un cotés et un serpent de l'autre. Oui je suis mort.

-Tu peux partir en paix petit.

Une femme retourna son épée et me mit un sceau sur mon front.

-Tu verras, la Soul Society est bien plus confortable qu'une forêt pareille.

Sa voix ma rendue le sourire. Je commençais à disparaitre… Hum... C'est quoi la soul society ?

**Plus tard !**

-Le gars ! Y'a un nouveau ! Et mec comment tu t'appelle?!

-Ren..ji Abarai

-Il sont marrant tes cheveux ! Dit un autre

-Oui c'est vrai… Ria celui-ci

-Allez viens ! Bienvenue A la Soul Society ! Tu va apprendre a revivre avec nous !

-Hum… C'est quoi la soul society ?

**Renji Abarai, 10 ans, Mort D'épuisement.**


	3. Danser,une erreur

Je m'appelle – et j'ai 7 ans. Oui c'est vrai je suis petite et de loin on croirait même que je ne suis qu'un nourrisson. Celle qui me porte tout le temps sur son dos, c'est ma grande sœur – Elle a 17 ans et travaille dans un bar pour gagner un peu d'argent car maintenant c'est elle qui a la responsabilité de notre famille. Enfin nous ne somme que 3 trois, Papa nous as quittés alors que maman est gravement malade. Elle a prit aussi notre grand frère avec lui. Maintenant il ne reste plus que nous. Grace a l'argent que gagne Grande sœur nous pouvons achetés quelque médicament et un peu de pain chaque jour. Je crois que sa nous suffit largement pour vivre. Malheureusement, Grande sœur travaille le soir et le soir il y a beaucoup de buveur méchant…

-Hé fillette 'hic' ! JTE DIT 'hic' apporte moi un autre double.

-Chui pas a ton service vieillard… Dit-elle en lavant les tables

-SI TU le fait pas 'hic' J'étouffe ta so-'hic'- sœur 'hic' vivante.

Ma sœur se rapprocha de l'homme et le prit par le col

-Touche ma sœur et se couteau je te le mets dans tes deux yeux. Cria-t'elle

-TOI! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS EMBETER LES CLIENTS!

La grosse dame là-bas, c'est la gérante. Elle nous héberge dans la cave. Elle dit que les rats restent dans les caves et pas dans les étages.

-Déjà que c'est moi qui paye votre loyer vous devez êtres contente! Allez hors de ma vue ! Ta assez foiré aujourd'hui !

Oui la dame et méchant. Ma sœur posa son tablier et descendit au sous-sol la ou maman était en train de dormir toujours fiévreuse.

-Hé… Maman, Maman!

-Ho c'est toi ma grande…

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien put ramener aujourd'hui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas très grave... Dans la boite en carton il y a les reste de pain d'hier, mange les avec toi et ta sœur.

-Mais et toi !?

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais encore dormir un peut…

Maman a toujours faim, et elle est toujours fatiguée. Mais elle ne l'ose jamais l'avoués. Grande sœur me donna un bout de pain moisit, j'en fis qu'une boucher. Elle me tapa la tête.

-Imbécile ne manga pas aussi rapidement tu va avoir faim après!

Lorsque j'ai finit mon 'repas'. Grande sœur laissa son bout de pain devant le matelas de maman et on partit. Cette période la de la journée et celle que j'adore.

Nous arrivons enfin, devant l'entre d'Ali Baba. Ma sœur enleva les pierres qui protégeaient les lieux et entra avec une bougis. Je la suis de près. Cette salle, c'est une salle de danse. Oui car ma sœur adore danser. N'importe qu'elle danse. Son rève est de devenir une danseuse professionnelle.

-A ton poste Petite sœur !

Oui car j'étais aussi un élément important. Dans cette salle il y avait un vieux piano droit. Oui à 7 ans je sais faire du piano mais juste appuyer sur quelque chose. C'est a force d'écouter le pianiste au bar.

Je me mis devant l'instrument et commença a appuyer sur les touche. Ma sœur me regarda et me fit un pouce en l'air.

Grande danse très bien. Que se soit n'importe qu'elle danse. J'admire ma sœur.

Après avoir finit Grande sœur prit du un bout de pain et me demanda d'aller le donner a Pinne Pinne, mon lapin. J'adore les lapins!

Quand on sortit de la pièce. On remit les pierres et on partit. Dans le chemin du retour. Dans une petite ruelle il y avait des méchants garçons qui embêtait… Un noble je crois. Vue ses habits.

Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais aller le frapper aussi. Elle ma taper la tête. Elle cria sur les gars et détacha le rouge. Un noble aux cheveux rouges. Je n'ai jamais vue un noble aux cheveux rouges. J'ai faillit rire mais quand on est partit il ma sourit.

Lorsqu'on est rentré. Dans la poubelle, grande sœur remarqua quelque chose.

-Hé! Regarde ! Regarde ! Un kimono Japonais ! Il est trop beau !

C'est vrai, il est magnifique. Grande sœur prit le kimono de la poubelle et l'essaya sur ses habits déchiré.

-Juste ma taille ! On va pouvoir faire de belle danse avec sa !

Je lui ai souri.

Quant on est entré dans le bar. La grosse dame nous attendait. Pas de très bonne humeur.

-TU ES EN RETARD.

-Pff c'est bon.

-Et t'iras dire à ta mère que peut être qu'elle est malade. MAIS QU'ELLE ARRETE DE CRIER!

-Non mais JE VOUS EMMERDE.

Le ton commençait à monter.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça. Sinon…

-SINON QUOI?

-TU ES RENVOYER

-OK!

-ET TU DEGAGE D'ICI TOI TA MERE ET TA SŒUR.

-TRES BIEN !

Lorsqu'on partit rejoindre maman, je lui ai tirer la langue à la grosse dame.

-Maman… On doit y aller. On part d'ici.

-Je ne peux vous suivre je…

-Maman?!

-Sava, ma chérie va avec ta sœur et occupe toi bien d'elle…

-…

-Je suis dés…

-MAMAN !

Maman na plus répondue. Elle dormait. Grande sœur prit sa main est regardait son poigner.

-MAMAN ! MAMAN !

Grande sœur lâcha sa main et sortit. J'étais toujours derrière son dos. Elle commença à courir, elle pleurait. Encore, et encore. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle ne me répondait pas. Je criais. Mais rien. C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta. Paniqués elle c'est rendue compte que j'étais toujours derrière elle.

-Désolé je… ne t'avais pas vue

Je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle pleurait.

Et elle se remit à pleurer.

Je voyais au loin une calèche avec des chevaux qui courrait de partout. Je criais à ma grande sœur de se pousser. Mais elle n'entendait pas. Une voix sortit de la calèche, criant de nous poussés. Je commençais à donner des coups à ma sœur mais elle pleurait toujours. Toujours dans ses pensées. J'avais peur. Donc j'ai tenue son kimono. Fort, très fort.

Les chevaux nous a percutés. Et nous fûmes projetés ensemble. Loin.

J'avais mal.

Très mal.

Je tenais toujours le kimono de Grande sœur.

Grande sœur aussi avait mal. Maintenant je comprends. Maman est morte.

Et je suis entrain de mourir.

Grande sœur aussi.

Je pleurais maintenant sur le kimono. Je voulais faire beaucoup plus de chose. Revoir le sourire de maman, revoir PinnePinne. Essayer le kimono de grande sœur. Danser avec elle. Encore une fois. Juste une fois… Une…

**Plus tard.**

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. J'étais réveiller mais j'avais toujours les yeux fermer.

-Je suis désolé. Tu es morte par ma faute… Je ne veux plus que tu souffre

Je fus posé par terre.

-Adieu Rukia…

Je crois qu'elle était partit.

Une porte s'ouvrit.

**Rukia, 7ans, Morte renversé par une calèche.**

**Hisana, 17ans, Morte renversé par une calèche. **


End file.
